The Power Dances
by Lalie Elhini Atta
Summary: Summary: Set after X2. ScottOC (Because I hate Jean). After Alkali Lake a new mutant comes to the mansion and shakes Scott up so much he doesn't know which way is Up.
1. Logan's Exceptionally Bad Driving

_**The Power Dances**_

**_Disclaimer: Look I have absolutely no money so not only does this not belong to me I am obviously not making money out of it and therefore suing me would be a complete waste of time._**

**_The only character I own is Kiana the others belong to Marvel and the Movie Company whichever one it was._**

**_Summary: Set after X2. Scott/OC (Because I hate Jean). After Alkali Lake a new mutant comes to the mansion._**

_**Thanks:**_

_**Thanks to Almare who helped me with a bad case of writers block.**_

_**Indil for being Indil and not telling me to shut up.**_

_**Umm whoever read it and helped me.**_

_**Big Huggles to all of you and may Wolverine, Legolas, Snape, Draco and Faramir love you till the end of the earth**_

---

Scott looked at the professor questioningly, "You want me to go where?"

"To Australia, Scott. To talk to a mutant, it'll be good for you." Professor Xavier explained.

"Why can't Logan do it?"

"Logan isn't a very good ambassador for the school and you know very well that he wouldn't get through the metal detectors."

Scott sighed knowing that he couldn't talk him out of it; it would be good to get out of the mansion where everything reminded him of Jean, "Who is the mutant?" He asked resigned.

"Kiana Brielle, she would be a student here, her powers manifested two years ago. She lives in Adelaide with her family."

"What is her mutation?"

"Of that I don't know you'll have to ask her."

---

Scott stood in front of the door and blinked away some of his jetlag when a voice asked from behind him, "Aren't you supposed to _knock_ on the door if you want someone to answer it?" he turned around to see a petite girl with blonde hair looking up at him mischievously.

"Kiana?" he asked, "Kiana Brielle?"

She nodded as she moved passed him to unlock the door. Pushing it open and stepping aside to let him in she asked, "Why are you here? I've never seen you before in my life."

"My name is Scott Summers; I'm here on behalf of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Have you heard of it?"

"Can't say I have why?"

"We would like you to join us." He explained and she raised an eyebrow looking slightly amused. "It is a school for Mutants in the town of Salem Centre, New York. It is run strictly by mutants to help other mutants learn to control their powers so they won't harm others."

"A very just cause, but why me?"

"I have no idea why the professor wishes you to come as you seem to be able control your mutation. He asked me to come and I came."

Brielle looked at him searchingly for a second. "There's a problem."

"What?"

"My parents don't know I'm a mutant..." There was a gasp of shock they turned around to see a middle-aged man standing in the doorway.

"A mutant?" He asked somewhat shocked, "How did you manage to keep _that_ a secret." Catching sight of Scott he turned towards him. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dad this is Mr. Scott Summers, Mr. Summers this is my father Edward Brielle. He's here to talk about a school for mutants in America."

"Our students are mostly runaways, children whose parents have thrown them out once their mutations manifested." Scott began and gave him the details of the school.

"How much would such a school cost?"

"No expenses. Professor Xavier is a considerably wealthy man everything comes out of his own pocket."

"This would be a good opportunity...though if you went I do not think it would be a good thing for your mother to know."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'll go on one condition."

"What would that be?" Her father asked amused.

"I don't have to do maths."

Her father laughed and nodded, "Accepted."

---

A week and two stopovers later Scott and Kiana wearily dropped into the blue car. "Why must you always insist on taking my things, Logan." He said wearily with a sigh.

The driver of the car smirked, "Because I can."

The girl in the front seat turned to her, "I'm Rogue, you must be Kiana."

"Must I?"

"Well seeing as you're with Scott and he was sent to recruit you, you must be."

"Your logic never ceases to amaze me, Marie." Logan grunted from the driver's seat.

"Well that's how it should be as you have none yourself." Scott ground out grabbing onto the door handle for dear life as Logan cut across a car.

"Please can we slow down," Kiana pleaded, "I've only been in America for less than an hour and I'd like to still be alive when the hour is up!"

"First time I was ever in a car with him he crashed it within half an hour." Rogue said sitting comfortably in the 'death seat'.

"Oh lord! I'm glad I have my passport on me at least I won't be named Jane Doe in the morgue!"

"My driving isn't _that_ bad!" Logan protested turning to face her.

"Eyes on the road! EYES ON THE ROAD!!!" Scott and Kiana screamed from the back seat. Logan thankfully turned around and slowed the car down if only a fraction.

---

Kiana left the car pale and shaking when they had finally gotten to the mansion. "I am never getting into a car with you again." She said to Logan leaning against the car to stay up right. Scott who was faring not much better than Kiana turned to Logan and Rogue. "Can you take her luggage up to your dorm, Rogue? I believe the spare bed will be hers."

---

I can't think of her mutation so you decide in your review. My exams are over so I'll update Book of Shadow which you can find in the Harry Potter Archive soon.


	2. Through the Looking Glass

_Starrr_: Thank you I've been meaning to write an X-Men fan fiction for ages but school has been getting in the way with exams. If you couldn't tell by the story I'm from Australia. It's easier to write an OC when you make them come from a place you understand so it was either here or England.

_The_ _Southern_ _Bell_: I just read your story, it's good and since you were the first to suggest one I'll use it.

_Itg_: That's a good idea I was a bit hesitant about doing it because a lot of OC's around seem to have that sort of power but I'll try and incorporate something along those lines maybe as a secondary mutation? We'll see...

---

_**Chapter 2: **_

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the pale jetlagged teenager in front of him obviously it wasn't his best idea to send Logan to pick up Scott and the new student Kiana. "I'm afraid I must apologize for Logan's driving with his healing factor he doesn't seem to think he needs to abide by the road rules." He said sincerely. Kiana smiled and nodded politely. "I know you must be tired but there are a few things we must discuss." Xavier explained, "It won't take more than a minute."

"It's okay; after...er-Logan's...driving I doubt I'm capable of sleeping at the moment no matter how tired I am."

"Yes I suppose Logan's driving would have that effect. There is really only one question I need ask you..."

"What's my mutation?" She interrupted and he nodded. "I can control electricity." She explained turning towards the lamp on his desk. She repeatedly taped a finger on her thigh and the lamp flickered on and off then turning to an electrical plug she held out her hand a bolt of electricity shot out and sat in her hand. She closed her hand her eyes crackled with the electricity for a second and when she reopened her palm it was gone.

---

Kiana was unpacking her belonging's when the door was opened and girls poured into it they called out Hi to her before congregating on the bed closest to the door. "Don't worry about them." Rogue said seating herself on Kiana's bed. She had entered with the others but didn't seem to want to socialise with them. "They have their own little clique."

Kiana looked over at them, "They seem a little prepish." This was very true as all of them were wearing different clothes but looked scarily similar. Rogue nodded agreeing with her,

"You never told me what your mutation is." Rogues said giving her a curious glance as she finished putting her clothes in the draw under her bed.

"I control electricity and can store it in my body. What's yours?" Kiana asked sitting down at the head of her bed.

"Oh I absorb people's life force and mutants powers through skin to skin contact. Do you want me to give you the Grand Tour?" She asked quickly changing the topic.

---

Dinner at the institute went rather smoothly and Scott couldn't help but watch Kiana, who was seated with Rogue and Bobby. After the rocky start with Rogue they seemed to be getting along well but from the few bits and pieces of information about her personality he had gathered in the week in Australia he could tell that she was rather cynical and sarcastic naturally so it probably hadn't been anything personal.

"When I spoke with Kiana's father he expressed the wish that she continue with the same subjects as she was studying in Australia. She'll be joining in with your Senior Biology and My Literature Class but she has 2 different subjects from the one's we offer here." The professor said following his line of sight.

"And what subjects would they be?"

"Classical Studies and Philosophy, I'll be taking over those lessons." He said before turning back to Ororo. His eyebrows furrowed over his glasses Philosophy was not a subject a 17 year old girl would normally study. He also wondered why the professor was taking such an interest in this girl the professor had always had an affinity for the subject but that wasn't the reason. The professor was up to something and he whished he knew what.

---

Kiana found herself the next day in biology with Mr Summers. She looked around the class and everyone was giving him their undivided attention. It was really rather scary,

"Kiana could you tell me the stages of Mitosis?" He asked and she looked at him in shock.

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telophase, Interphase." She rattled off and his eyes rose over his glasses.

"Very good. Although I would suggest paying attention." He reproached her and she blushed. Scott was rather impressed, Mitosis was first taught in year 11 but he wasn't so far past his own school-going days that he forgot that as soon as the subject and exams were over you forgot everything.

Scott branched off into the explanation of what each phase did and Kiana let her mind wander. 'Mutant High' as Rogue had called it was a weird place and at the moment Kiana felt much like Alice must have when she'd stepped through the looking glass.

---

I meant for the chapter to be longer but the only thing in my head at the moment is the theme song for Spongebob...I HATE SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Philosophical Nature

_**The Power Dances**_

**_Q.T Starrrr- I HATE Avril Lavigne (Shudders)!!! Her music sucks. But my favourite songs at the moment are Josephine, Love Scod and Gatesy, The Llama Song, Mashed Taters, The Alternating Song which are all comedic. Oh and who can forget BOWLING FOR SOUP!!!_**

---

Unfortunately for Kiana P.E. or Self-defence was compulsory at Xavier's. It wasn't that she didn't like sports because she did (at least playing sports because watching them she considered to be a waste of time) but in her opinion the teachers tended to be wankers.

When she entered the gym with Bobby and Rogue her first reaction was to groan Mr. Summers and Logan were standing next to each other and Logan was eyeing Scott tensely she guessed that Mr Summers was doing the same thing through his glasses.

"Why do I get the feeling that this'll be a testosterone fest?" She asked. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but before she could make a sound Scott called them all over to gather around him and Logan.

"In light of recent events the Professor wants us to step up your training so we will begin working on using your gifts. This of course comes with a lot of moral and ethical responsibilities..." Looking around you could literally see the other students deflate at the prospect of a lecture. Mr Summers spent the next half of the lesson 'discussing' the ethics with them by the end of it everyone else including Logan were looking bored to death but the general meaning of it was to only use them as a last resort. He gave them instruction how to properly restrain someone and set them up into pairs with Logan taking Rogue for 'advanced instruction' and Kiana was paired with Bobby.

"Would you stop doing that?" He yelled in frustration as he moved once again to try and restrain her.

"Do what?"

"As soon as I touch you, you zap me!" He complained.

"Yes well the best course is always prevention." She laughed as he jerked his hand back again. "Look we'll swap positions."

---

Scott looked at Kiana and Bobby as they were laughing all the students were revelling in being able to use their powers he saw Bobby reach for her again but quickly pulled back. 'Would you stop doing that?' he heard Bobby say in frustration and he walked over towards them.

"Look we'll swap positions." Kiana suggested as he neared them.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked and they both whipped around to face him.

"Bobby's just annoyed because he can't restrain me. The best way to defend myself would be to prevent myself from being restrained."

"One-Eye." Logan called out and Scott looked over towards him, wordlessly Logan pointed towards the clock on the wall which showed it was time for the lesson to end.

"All right everyone, time to pack up." He called out, "We'll continue on with this next lesson."

Rogue joined them as they collected their bags, "What do you have next?" She asked Kiana.

"Philosophy."

"Why do you do philosophy?" Bobby asked confused.

Kiana shrugged, "I like any subject I can bullshit my way through."

---

Scott traversed the halls that night unable to sleep. After the incident at Alkali Lake nights like this had been coming more and more frequently but lately he'd been sleeping more peacefully, the logical part of his mind said that this was normal as he was getting used to sleeping alone and that he wasn't 'getting over' Jean's death...just this once Scott wanted to tell the logical part of his brain to piss off!

He'd always been a logical person; his mind had a more scientific bent. He didn't believe it unless he could see it unless it could be proven- he hated sounding like a cop show- beyond reasonable doubt- at the moment though he wanted to believe in something more...some higher power.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had entered the kitchen until a voice said; "You look like someone just ran over your dog." He looked towards the voice to see Kiana sitting in the windowsill.

"Thank you." He answered sarcastically which was rather unlike him- or at least he thought it was at the moment he didn't know what was like him.

"You're sounding a lot like me," She said concerned, "Are you ok?"

"You're worried about me because I sound like you?" He asked confused.

"Me is not sane for a normal person." She explained. "Plus you look miserable."

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"Rogue told me all she knew, so quite a bit."

Scott nodded, "It just comes back to hit y- Why am I even telling you this?" He asked shaking his head to clear his mind.

"That's only something you can answer." She said hopping down from her seat and crossing over to the sink, "And perhaps Professor Xavier but seeing as he's not here you're on your own." Kiana got up from her seat and made her way over to the sink. "If it helps any you're not the only person." She said making her way over to the kitchen door. "In your case I think it's because we're so alike."

Scott looked up at Kiana in confusion and surprise, "We both hide our feeling and to some extent our personalities. You by pretending to have a stick up your arse and me by being completely over the top." She said as she pushed open the kitchen door, she nodded to him and then disappeared into the hallway.

_**TBC**_


End file.
